Connecting a turbocharger to a combustion engine requires generally considerable mounting labor, the connection being generally effected by means of flanges. However, flanges contribute significantly to the weight of the whole arrangement which makes it felt disagreeable considering today's efforts to reduce the total weight of a vehicle.